Lace Catrana
Lace Annee Catrana is the main character in The Oracle and the first child of the illustrious Catrana family in Britania. She holds the power of Geass and quickly becomes known as one of Zero's closest confidants, the mysterious Oracle. Appearance Lace is a small and unassuming girl with white-blonde hair and aqua eyes. She usually dresses flamboyantly and a bit like a child. Her skin is a pale porcelain color that some claim makes her look like a doll. She is five feet and four inches tall and 110 pounds, making her easily overlooked. It is not something she is ashamed of as it allows her to slip by people unseen. Personality Lace is not what you would call a bubbly person. She is calm and reserved, only speaking when spoken to. She always looks for the best in people, but won't forgive anyone that betrays her. She will not hesitate to help her friends, but is more reluctant in helping a stranger. She is loyal, never revealing secrets about people. Lace also always tells the truth. She sees no point in lying, but when asked about something more personal, she'll simply not answer. For these reasons alone, people trust her with their secrets. Lace often tries to avoid people in general, but can learn to get along with others if need be. She is also diligent and hardworking, never slacking off on even the simplest task given. Because of her tendency to be overlooked, she knows a lot about people around her, even if they don't know she does. History Aa4f045be158bd0340fbe4be9b3998af.jpg|Lace in her military uniform IA ROCKS.png IA-PSV-Game-Init.jpg ia-vocaloid-girl-1920x1080.jpg Image_IO_and_IA_byHatsuko.jpg|Lace and August Lace was born to the Catrana family of Britannia as Lady Eliza and Lord Mirakel's first child. She was a childhood playmate of Lelouch and very close to the other members of the royal Britannian family. When she was four, her younger brother August was born. August, Nunnally, and Lelouch were Lace's entire world. When Lelouch and Nunnally were sent away, she felt like a part of her had left with them. Only a year later, August went missing and Japan was attacked. Lace's entire world came crashing down on her and she lost the will to live when she met A.A. A.A offered Lace the power of Geass and took her away from her family under the pretense of attending a private boarding school. Lace became a tool in the fight against the EU and part of the Chinese Federation. She was given a Knightmare that would maximize her Geass. For seven years, Lace fought for Britannia until her Geass got out of control. She was given contacts and sent to live in Area 11 until further instructions. Geass Lace has a Geass that allows her to learn other people's abilities. She cannot take another Geass users power, nor the power of a person with a Code. For her to be able to gain the ability, she must see the person do the skill or make physical contact with the person. Knightmare Lace's Knightmare the Mirabili frame was an experiment hidden from the majority of the world. It is a very unique frame that only she can control. It optimizes her Geass by allowing her a full 360 degree view around her so she can see other Knightmare operators' skills. The Mirabili's main weapon is a sword, but it is also able to use guns as well as copy other weapons.